Rireki
by Nemesisprojet-son
Summary: Une série de romances Grimm/Ulqui.1er chapitre de moi. Chapitre 6 en ligne.
1. Dernière soirée?

**L'auteure :****Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !**

***regard consterné de l'assistance, composée de Grimm, d'Ulquiorra et de Némésis (OniKage est en vacances)***

**Némésis :**** Je vais la buter…**

**Ulquiorra :**** …**

**L'auteure :**** Bon, je vous sens pas motivés, là…on va manger ?**

**L'assistance :**** ON S'EN BRANLE !**

_Le quatuor va s'installer à une table quand :_

**L'auteure :**** Non, pas ici, y fait chaud, y fait froid, c'est trop sec, c'est humide, y fait noir, y fait clair et ça pue !**

**Ulquiorra :**** Et bah t'a qu'à aller ailleurs !**

**L'auteure :**** J'ai déjà été ailleurs, c'est hyper crade !**

**Grimmjow et Némésis (pour une fois que ces deux là s'entendent) : ****Fais ce que tu veux mais arrête de faire chier !**

_La pauvre auteure va pleurer dans son coin_

**Némésis ****: Vous êtes prêt les gars ?**

**Ulquiorra (lugubre) :**** On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va coucher avec ce sagouin ! *haussement de sourcil moqueur de Grimmjow***

**Némésis :**** Bon…pour expliquer aux lecteurs, cette fiction sera une série de drabbles sur le couple Grimm/Ulqui. Le premier sujet à été choisi par notre auteure vénérée (tu parles -_-) mais nous vous laissons le choix dans la suite de ces one shots. Donnez nous vos thèmes, situations, des mots que vous voudriez leur faire dire, et autres…**

**Je rappelle que l'auteure ne fais pas dans l'explicite pour le moment, elle à dit qu'elle s'y remettrait quand Shonette aura retrouvée le lemon (elle à dit qu'elle y était presque o.O, souhaitons lui bonne chance).**

**Merci et laissez nous des rewiews SVP ! On compte sur vous ! Bah…chiale pas Ulqui !**

* * *

La fiesta della promo ! En bon français « enfin, on va pouvoir se tirer du bahut ! » et ça donnait lieu à des quasi-émeutes pour les étudiants, à cause des buveries et des drogues.

Dans une chambre du deuxième étage du campus, un garçon aux cheveux bruns soupira et s'assis sur son lit. Le raffut de la fête en bas lui retournait l'estomac. Il ferma lentement ses grands yeux verts en imaginant que, le lendemain, l'endroit où il avait vécu quatre ans, où il s'était senti bien et où il avait découvert l'amitié, le lendemain, cet endroit serait loin. Il avait le blues, même s'il le cachait assez bien. Pour les autres, il était le bon élève, froid et distant. Tout le contraire de son voisin de chambrée, qui était explosif, avenant, bref, le profil type du type bien dans sa peau. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

Ulquiorra saisit un livre dans sa valise, le feuilleta et le reposa. Une dizaines d'autre subirent le même sort. Il était très nerveux. Sa famille le haïssait, lui préférant largement sa petite sœur, Sun-Sun et cherchaient tous les prétextes, même les plus futiles, pour le virer de la maison familiale. Heureusement qu'il était diplômé avec mention et qu'il avait été correct durant ses études. De toute façon, il était incapable de se comporter autrement. Il songeait à ses quelques amis…Chad, Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki et, bien sur, Grimmjow, son coloc'. Rien que de penser à leur amitié, il sentait son cœur froid se réchauffer. Mais celui-ci se gelait de peur rien que de penser à certaines personnes, comme son professeur de maths, Aizen Sôsuke. Celui-ci avais le regard baladeur et le brun avait souvent surpris le regard de l'homme se balader sur son postérieur. Il détestait ça, et c'était la seule chose qu'il était ravi de quitter. Enfin…il se leva et descendit à la cafétéria. Le raffut ambiant était insupportable et le petit brun se dépêcha d'aller chercher un truc à grignoter.

-Tiens…mais…mais ché Ul…Ulquiorra…kestu fé là ?

-Grimmjow…

Le bleu, apparemment bourré comme un coing, venait de le coincer au détour d'un attroupement qui contemplait le streap-tease de Renji Abarai (un pote de buverie de Grimmjow). Il passa un bras autour du cou du jeune brun.

-A…alors…tu viens…te…t'éclater ?

-Dis moi…combiens de verres as-tu bu ?

L'autre le regarda en louchant et hésita :

-Heu…des v…verres de…de kwaaaaaa ? Wiski, vodka, cognac…u ot' chose ?

Ulquiorra déglutit. Grimmjow était un sacré trou quand il s'agissait d'alcool.

-Combien de verres en tout. Et sache que c'est toi qui nettoieras la salle de bain s'il y a la moindre saleté !

-Boah…tu sais…tu devrais te dé…décoaincer mon…pote.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de…délires.

Grimmjow ricana.

-Hé…tu sais, mon…mon pote…

-Si je peux me permettre, pourrais tu cesser de m'appeler « mon pote » ?

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton froid de son vis-à-vis et continua sa tirade :

-Tu sais…ce con de prof, là…j'ai cru que j'allais le démolir…

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel. Grimmjow cherchait la bagarre avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un prof. Il soupira et dirigea son condisciple à travers la foule d'élèves bourrés pour le ramener dans leur chambre. Une fois arrivés sur place, le bleu s'avachit sur son lit en grognant de contentement.

-Quel professeur allais-tu démolir ?

-Aizen. T'a vu comment il te reluquait ?

Ulquiorra senti son cœur tomber plus bas que ses chaussettes.

-A…Aizen était là ?

-Nan…mais quand t'sortait de cours, il te matait le cul, ce con !

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Le bleu eut un grand sourire et attrapa le brun par le col de sa chemise. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres. « Trop courts», songea Ulquiorra, paniqué

-Et en quoi ça ne me regar'drais pas ?, souffla le bleu avant de combler la distance entre eux.

Le brun fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eu pas le réflexe de repousser son colocataire. Au contraire, il répondit au baiser tandis que le bleu le poussait doucement vers son lit.

Ulquiorra s'éveilla doucement. Il était tout contre Grimmjow (lequel roupillait comme un sonneur) enlacé dans l'étreinte possessive de son amant. Il soupira et fit mine de bouger avant de grimacer de douleur. Grimmjow n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. Mais le jeune brun ne regrettait rien. Ni la douleur, ni le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti et qu'il ressentait encore, rien qu'à être là, dans les bras de cet homme. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le dévisagèrent. Ulquiorra se senti rougir alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur le visage de son amant.

-Salut Ulqui…bien dormi ?, lança le bleu, moqueur

-Pas assez.

Grimmjow eut un grand sourire avant de saisir le menton de son amant et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un langoureux baiser.

-Si tu savais depuis quand je rêvais de ça…lui murmura le bleu à l'oreille quand ils furent séparés.

-ULQUIORRA !, glapirent deux voix scandalisées à l'entrée de la chambre.

Le brun lança un regard horrifié à Grimmjow, lequel trucidait de regard la femme et la jeune fille brune qui les avaient interrompus.

-Grimm…ce sont ma mère et ma sœur, bredouilla le brun.

Autant dire que le reste de la matinée avais été merdique : Ulquiorra s'était fait passer un savon magistral par sa mère et son père, sans compter les remarques perfides de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas réagit, trop habitué à ses engeulades. Mais quand sa mère lui hurla qu'elle préférait qu'il disparaisse plutôt que de devoir s'avouer qu'elle avait enfanté un « sale pédé* », il s'était levé calmement, avais saisis sa valise en murmurant un « très bien » audible et avais quitté la salle sous le regard médusé de sa famille. Dehors, avachi sur un banc, Grimmjow l'attendait. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond en le voyant arriver.

-Hey, Schiffer !

Il hâta le pas pour rejoindre le petit brun.

-Alors ? J'les ai entendus te massacrer d'ici ! Ca va ?

-Je…ils ne veulent plus de moi dans la famille. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mieux vaut l'enfer qu'eux !

Le bleu eut un tic gêné.

-Et t'a plus nulle part où aller ?

-Non…je verrais bien.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

-Bah…Ulqui, t'a qu'à venir vivre chez moi ! Mes parents sont opens, y'a pas de danger.

Le brun lui lança un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bordel, Ulqui, j'ai attendu quatre ans. C'est très long, alors crois moi, j'vais pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Son cœur vide s'emplissait de joie et, pour la première fois, il vit la fin du tunnel. Sans trop réfléchir, il se jeta au cou de son amant, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine du bleuté.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**Némésis : O.o**

**Grimmjow : Je trouve la fin trop guimauve, moi.**

**Ulquiorra : Beh…l'auteure, je te hais ! Comment à tu osée ?**

**L'auteure : Héhée. Et encore, Ulqui, grâce a nos lecteurs, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver encore ensemble.**

***Regard dégouté d'Ulquiorra***

**Némésis : Bon…heu…laissez nous des rewiews svp. Donnez nous aussi vos idées svp !**

**Merci encore !**


	2. Genmetsu

**Ayé, deuxième chapitre ,niark !Un grand miciiiiiiiiiiiii à Yurika Schiffer qui m'a donné l'autorisation d'exploiter Yumiko et Yukira pour cette fic, et qui m'a donné les idées pour ce chapitre. Genmetsu veut dire désillusion, je me suis dit que ce serais pas mal comme titre.**

**Grimmjow : NAOOOOOON ! Pourquoi t'a inclus nos frangines dans l'histoire ? On est morts.**

**Ulquiorra :…T.T**

* * *

Il était rare de voir Yurika Schiffer soupirer. Tout comme son frère, elle avait la réputation d'être froide et sans émotions. Mais les seules personnes à réussir à la décourager étaient Yumiko Jaggerjack et son frère, Grimmjow. Deux cauchemars caractériels. Mais la dernière « idée » de Yumiko était aberrante : elle voulait mettre ensemble leurs deux frères et, pour ce faire, elle voulait mettre à contribution les proches du futur couple, dont Yurika. Laquelle se demandait si c'était une blague.

-Alors, Schiffer, qu'est que t'en dis ? Tu marches ou pas ?

-J'en dis que tu es tombée sur la tête.

La bleutée haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Yu…tu sais, nos frangins s'aiment bien, non ? Et tu devrais sauter au plafond en sachant qu'Ulqui ne va peut être pas finir sa vie seul. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, on pourra dire qu'on aura essayé !

Nouveau soupir de la brune.

-Et puis franchement, je ne le vois pas terminer avec c'te cruche d'Inoue.

Yurika manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Inoue ? Plutôt crever !

-Bon…on essaye, mais si ça marche pas, je laisse tomber.

La bleue eut un grand sourire machiavélique.

* * *

-Tu es sure que ça va marcher ?

-Bah…en principe, oui, grommela Yurika. On l'a bossé, notre plan, après tout. Bon…t'y va ?

-Oui, oui.

Yumiko entra dans le salon, ou son grand frère se trouvait. Le brun potassait son droit, apparemment.

-Hem…Nee-san ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas.

-J'ai été invitée à une fête chez Yumiko, la sœur de…

-Je sais parfaitement de qui Yumiko est la sœur, Yurika.

-Heu, bafouilla la brune, elle m'a demandé si tu souhaitais venir.

Là, le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa sa sœur de son regard d'émeraude, toujours aussi impassible.

-Tu es grande, je n'ai plus besoin de t'accompagner partout, lança-il d'une voix froide. Maintenant, je peux retourner à mes révisions ?

-C'est que…Yumiko et moi sommes les deux seules filles.

Soupir excédé du beau ténébreux. Il ferma le livre dans lequel il était plongé et se leva.

-Bon…mais c'est la dernière fois.

-Merci Nee-san, souffla Yurika, soulagée.

-Salut Ulquiorra ! Alors comm' ça, tu révise H24 ?, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Yumiko une fois invitée à entrer dans le salon.

-Et vous, les Jaggerjack, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'organiser des fêtes en veut-tu en voilà ?, fit remarque Ulquiorra.

-Pff. Tu cause pas beaucoup, mais quand tu parle, tu casse.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison des Jaggerjack. La musique s'entendait depuis le palier, faisant hausser un sourcil à Ulquiorra. Yumiko ouvrit la porte et se mêlèrent à la musique des jurons furieux. L'azurée se précipita à l'étage tandis que les deux Schiffer entraient en se protégeant un minimum les tympans. Le boucan infernal cessa quand Yurika trouva la chaine Hi-Fi et mis l'engin sur pause.

-Ha, bah quand même ! Yu, c'est toi qui à mis c'te musique ? beugla la voix de Grimmjow depuis l'étage.

-Non (Yurika)

-Oui (Yumiko). Grimmjow, y'avais pas une fête de prévu ?

-Nan, c'est demain.

Ulquiorra soupira et remis illico son manteau.

-Yurika, on y va.

-ATTENDEZ, hurla Yumiko en dévalant les escaliers ! Vous pouvez rester à diner, ça gêne personne et puis comme ça vous vous serez pas déplacés pour rien !

-C'est qui ? cria son frère en mettant le nez hors de sa piaule.

Dés qu'il vit Ulquiorra, le bleu haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens ! Coincé 1 à décidé de mettre le nez hors de sa baraque ?

-Ca vaut mieux que de trainer dans toutes sortes lieux de débauches, souligna le brun en grimaçant.

-Bon, alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?, s'impatienta Yumiko

Ulquiorra lança un regard septique à sa sœur, laquelle consulta l'azurée des yeux.

-Allez, ça va pas vous tuer de vous parler. Rien qu'un tit peut.

-Très bien… se rendit Ulquiorra en soupirant.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ne se passa pas si mal. Grimmjow mit de côté son caractère ronchon et se montra un hôte amusant et, à la grande surprise des deux filles, Ulquiorra semblait un poil plus sociable. Il affichait toujours un micro sourire sur le chemin du retour et Yurika se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Durant les deux semaines qui se suivirent, les deux « complices » multiplièrent les occasions pour que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se retrouvent seuls à seuls. Tous les prétextes étaient bons, depuis le problème de plomberie dans la salle de bain des Schiffer (Yurika avais passé un sacré bout de temps à déboulonner la tuyauterie des WC et de l'évier, sans compter la coupure de l'arrivée d'eau pour la douche), aux devoirs que Grimmjow patinait à finir en passant par le livre de Grimmjow que Yumiko avais prêté à Ulquiorra et qu'il devait rapporter et en terminant par la fête de la première neige chez les Schiffer. Yurika en venait même à se demander comment Ulquiorra avais fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Impression qui fut démentie deux jours plus tard :

-Yurika, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Yumiko et toi essayez de nous organiser des sortes de…rencontres, à Grimmjow et à moi.

La jeune fille piqua un fard à la façon Schiffer (c'est-à-dire indétectable).

-Et bien, balbutia la brune, je…quoi, tu crois que nous t'organisons des rendez vous ?

Ulquiorra soupira, visiblement agacé.

-Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu veuille que j'aie une vie sociale, mais tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de la tienne.

-Nee-san, je souhaite juste que Grimmjow et toi deveniez amis.

Ulquiorra secoua la tête en murmurant « c'est pas possible » et se replongea dans son livre.

* * *

Les occasions s'espacèrent vite du fait des examens et les deux apprenties entremetteuses commencèrent à désespérer. Yumiko en vint même à douter du bien fondé de leur « mission ».

-Bon, Schiffer, c'est la dernière, et j'laisse béton après.

-T'a un plan ?

-Ouais : la fête de Noël du bahut. Ils ne pourront pas y couper, on les coincera bien quelque part.

-Mais…tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

Yumiko inspira profondément :

-T'façon, ça passe ou sa casse. Dis, il boit, ton frangin ?

A l'air choqué de la brune, la bleutée décida de laisser tomber l'idée de saouler Ulquiorra, ainsi que celle de lui filer un aphrodisiaque ou encore de l'enfermer avec Grimmjow dans l'ascenseur.

-Bon…bah on peut espérer qu'ils se parleront durant la fête. Sinon, on s'ra là pour lancer une conversation. Y'a qu'ça, grimaça Yumiko.

Pendant ce temps :

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. C'était là toute la tactique des mathématiques. Tac. Tic. Tic. Tac. La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin a une heure de torture. Grimmjow se leva d'un bond, renversant presque la table, et disparut en trombe dans le couloir. Ulquiorra se leva lentement et suivit la foule d'élèves légèrement effarés par le départ fracassant de leur condisciple bleu.

Il sortit, laissant l'ai glacial de l'extérieur lui balayer le visage. Deux bras vinrent lui enlacer les épaules tandis qu'une tête massive venait se loger dans son cou. Le brun sourit.

-Tu es là…

-Fidèle au poste, se moqua le jeune homme. Deux heures…j'ai cru crever.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit et il se retourna, laissant à Grimmjow (je suis sure que vous l'aviez reconnus ^^) le libre accès à ses lèvres. Ils prolongèrent leur baiser, leurs langues se cherchant et jouant ensembles. Grimmjow raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur la taille du brun, les mains du plus petit parcourant le dos de son ainé. Ils cassèrent le baiser, à bout de souffle. Ulquiorra avais pris un belle couleur rouge cerise.

-Au fait, Ulqui, murmura le bleu, joyeux anniversaire.

-Ce…c'est pas mon…

-Je sais. Mais c'est le notre, sourit Jaggerjack.

-Ca fait déjà un an ? Le temps passe vite.

-Dis, Ulqui…tu crois que nos sœurs se doutent de quelque chose ?

Le brun soupira.

-Je ne crois pas. Mais il semble qu'elles désirent jouer les entremetteuses avec nous.

Le bleu éclata de rire. Deux buissons plus loin, Yumiko Jaggerjack et Yurika Schiffer se regardaient, franchement sciées.

Ah, ça!Quelle surprise !

**Grimmjow : J'abandonne. J'en ai marre de protester pour des clopinettes, mais sache, l'auteure, que je hais tes idées !**

**L'auteure : Mais, Grimm, Ulqui et toi faites un si beau couple. Je remercie d'ailleurs Yurika Schiffer de nous avoir donnée le droit d'exploiter ses personnages et l'idée de base. Bizu à toi, Yu-sama. Merci à Shonette et à Matou de m'avoir relu. Un gros poutou à Chani-chan aussi.**

**Laissez moi d'autres idées, svp, ou des commentaires. Je prends tout ! ET JE SAIS QUE LA FIN EST MERDIQUE !**

**Ulquiorra :*lève les yeux au ciel***


	3. Bienheureux sont les fêlés

**Grimmjow : Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenus au cirque de Troupommé. Nous voyons notre exorciste nationale (alias Némésis) en train de ronfler tranquilos sur le sofa du salon, le PC de l'auteure sur les genoux. Mais, seulement, voilà, l'auteur veut son ordi et est allée chercher du matos pour le récupérer...comment Ulquiorra ?**

**Ulquiorra : Déjà, il nous faut remercier, au nom de toute l'équipe, Yurika Schiffer et Harunoyume pour leurs rewiews et leurs idées. Le titre de cette fic est un clin d'œil à Pierre Dac. Merci de nous lire et amusez vous bien. Et l'idée est d'Harunoyume (un grand merci à elle).**

**Ensuite, c'était pour te dire, que l'auteure à trouvé un truc pour récupérer son PC.**

**Grimmjow : Ah ?*se retoune* L'au…l'auteure, tu crois vraiment que…**

**L'auteure : Poussez-vous*saisit une canne à pêche et une épuisette et lance la ligne*.**

**Ulquiorra : Si ça marche, je te jure…**

**L'auteure : Ha ! J'en ai un gros* récupère son ordi direct dans l'épuisette et le serre amoureusement contre elle*. **

**Ulquiorra et Grimmjow : Et merde…**

* * *

-Putain de cuarta de merde ! Tu fais chier !

-Le seul qui fait chier ici, c'est toi, Grimmjow ! Je te signale que si on en est là, c'est de TA faute ! C'est TOI qui à provoqué cette bagarre et qui à détruit le labo d'Apporo. Et c'est TOI qui ne fais que me provoquer. Alors ferme-là ! Et si tu crois que ça me plaît d'obéir à cet ordre absurde, tu te plante !, s'énerva Ulquiorra.

Ils étaient dans l'un des parcs qui se trouvaient dans cette ville, nommée Tenshichi, tentant de mettre au point un plan de survie. Vraiment, dans quelle merde ils étaient ?

/Flash Back\

-LA COUPE EST PLEINE, CETTE FOIS C'EN EST TROP !, hurla la voix d'Aizen dans les couloirs de Las Noches.

Le fou mégalomane était fulminant et, dans un sens, il n'avait pas tors : le laboratoire d'Apporo était saccagé à cause de ceros, les enregistrements, foutus et Szayel se remettait doucement du traumatisme causé par la perte irrémédiable de ces documents, de ses cobayes et de sa chambre (les deux premiers s'incluant dans le dernier). C'était Tousen qui avais retrouvé le scientifique dans les décombres, à moitié carbonisé et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-ULQUIORRA, GRIMMJOW !, vociféra le futur dieu, hors de lui.

Immédiatement, Ulquiorra apparut devant le maître de Las Noches. Grimmjow eut une arrivée un peut plus tardive.

-Aizen-sama ?, interrogea le quatrième espada.

-J'en ai assez, tonna Aizen. Votre rivalité commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs et à porter préjudice à mes plans. Je ne veut pas savoir qui à commencé, mais sachez que, cette fois, vous serez sanctionnés ! TOUS LES DEUX !

-C'est lui qui m'a cherché, grogna Grimmjow.

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR GRIMMJOW ! Vous serez envoyés sur terre, dans un Gigai, et interdiction de les quitter ! C'EST CLAIR ?

-Mais…et pour me battre ?, fit le bleu, ébahit.

-Si ça peut te faire passer l'envie de combattre 24/24, fit Aizen avec un grand sourire machiavélique. Vous devrez vivre comme des humains, avec les humains, durant une semaine ! Partez maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir !

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le brun lui coupa le sifflet :

-Très bien, Aizen-sama.

Le bleu resta planté là, estomaqué avant qu'Aizen, d'un regard lui promettant bien pire qu'une semaine avec Ulquiorra, ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Le bleu fila en quatrième vitesse, grommelant des jurons.

/Fin du flash back\

-Bien, murmura Ulquiorra. Nous sommes coincés ici une semaine. Tachons de nous organiser.

-'Faut déjà trouver à grailler, ronchonna le bleu, j'ai faim.

Le brun lui lança un regard polaire et ramassa un journal qui trainait sur un banc, non loin d'eux. Il parcourut des yeux la page des petites annonces et jeta le papelard à la poubelle.

-T'a raison, ça avais pas l'air comestible, ricana Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow…

-Je sais, je sais : « tu n'es qu'un mammouth décérébré ». Mais, la bestiole que je suis sait comment survivre avec les humains.

Il eut un grand sourire dément.

-Tu viens ? Je vais te présenter un de mes amis.

-En quoi cela pourra nous être utile ?

-Tu verras.

POV d'Ulquiorra :

Une fille ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Dans un sens, je comprends maintenant ses longues disparitions de Las Noches. Mais quand même !

-Allez, Nem, c'est que pour une semaine !

Et apparemment, c'est mal embarqué.

-Grimmjow, je t'ai déjà planqué 18 fois, et ma mère avant moi t'a caché presque toute sa courte vie. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas un de tes potes arrancars qui ne l'a pas buté. Et puis, c'est qui ce type ?

-Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Encore un Espada ?

-Grimmjow…

-Oui, j'ai du lui dire. Bah quoi ? Tu te poserais pas de questions si un vieil ami de la famille ne changeait pas durant…heu…

-Vingt deux ans, asséna la fille. Alors toi et ce type êtes coincés dans des gigai à la suite d'un blem à Las Noches ?

-Et je te demande de nous indiquer un endroit ou nous loger durant la semaine qu'on doit passer ici, s'il te plait, Némésis.

L'autre me détailla.

-C'est ton petit ami ?

-QUOI ?, hurlais-je, choqué.

-_Bene, bene_. Grimmjow, _se hai ancora affare a me, ti giuro che ti caccio a colpo di fucile. È l'ultima volta che ti aiuto_* !

-D'accord. Comme d'hab', hein ?

La fille eut un petit sourire et lui tendit des clefs avec une adresse notée dessus, clefs que saisit immédiatement ce sauvage.

-Merci Nem, t'es un ange, fit mon compagnon d'infortune en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de son amie.

-Nan, un démon, Grimm. Un démon.

Fin du POV :

Ulquiorra soupira. 20 minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond, cherchant l'appartement fourni par Némésis. Il fallait dire que le sens de l'orientation de Grimmjow était lamentable.

-Dis…depuis combien de temps tu connais cette fille ?, tenta le brun, cherchant à briser la chaine de jurons de Grimmjow.

-Hein ? Boah, depuis qu'elle est née. J'connaissait sa mère, elle m'avais tiré d'un sacré pétrin. Alors j'suis resté le pote de la famille.

-Je vois…

-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle m'intéresse ?, se moqua le bleu.

-Non, fit le brun d'une voix glaciale.

-T'inquiète. C'est comme ma sœur, j'risque pas d'la toucher. Dis, c'est pas notre rue, là ?

Le brun se retourna et tenta de déchiffrer les symboles qui figuraient le nom de leur résidence d'une semaine .

-Je n'arrive pas à lire.

-Fais voir ça, fit le bleu et attrapant les clefs. Mais, par ce geste, les doigts du bleu effleurèrent ceux d'Ulquiorra, lequel fit un bond en arrière sous le regard ébahi de Grimmjow et des passants.

-Heu…, le bleu posa les yeux sur l'adresse, c'est marqué _Impasse Sakura, 1__er__ étage deuxième à gauche._

Le brun expira, soulagé que son condisciple ne lui fasse pas remarquer à quel point son comportement pouvait être étrange. L'autre était en train d'apostropher un passant pour savoir ou pouvais bien se trouver l'impasse qu'ils cherchaient. Un juron fit comprendre à Ulquiorra qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-C'est carrément à l'autre bout de la ville !

Ulquiorra afficha l'air le plus proche de l'ébahissement qu'il pouvait produire.

-Dis Schiffer, tu crois que nos gigai supporteront un sonido ?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Rah, et merde ! Elle m'a gâté la Ltaya ! Quel con, j'aurais du lui d'mander un plan !

Ulquiorra commença à s'éloigner.

-Kestufou ?

-Et bien, je vais demander le chemin. Ensuite on marchera jusque là.

-Pffffffff.

* * *

Enfin arrivés. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte défoncée en vitesse et fila dans une des pièces. Ulquiorra, quand à lui, resta sur le seuil. L'appartement était plutôt petit, mais avais l'air confortable. Le seul souci (pour l'instant)était la cuisine/salle à manger située dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la pièce ou avais disparu Grimmjow. Il le retrouva figé sur le seuil et il en comprit la raison : il n'y avais qu'un lit.

Le brun déglutit, n'ayant pas vu de canapé dans cet appartement.

* * *

-Ulqui, fais pas le con, c'est pas grave !

-Non, il n'en est pas question !

-Mais tu va mal dormir. Et demain, faudra chercher du travail alors 'faudra qu'tu sois en forme.

-Rien à foutre !

-BON, ULQUI, J'AIMERAIS POUVOIR ME LAVER DEMAIN, ALORS SORT DE CETTE BAIGNOIRE !

* * *

Ulquiorra bailla. Décidément, il n'était pas du matin. Surtout pas pour vivre à l'humaine. Grimmjow, lui, avais déjà trouvé un emploi, comme livreur de pizza. Lui, avais trouvé un job comme technicien de surface dans la grande surface du coin, tâche qu'il trouvait indigne de sa condition, mais bon. Il fallait vivre.

Il avait dormi sur le sol et s'était fait marcher dessus par un Grimmjow mal réveillé cherchant à s'extraire de la chambre. Et il en avait encore mal aux côtes.

La journée passa lentement, dans un ennui pourtant coutumier au cuarta.

-Franchement, ce que les humains peuvent faire comme cochonneries, siffla le brun en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

-Salut Ulqui !, beugla Grimmjow en le voyant passer la porte.

Le bleu était avachi dans une des deux chaises qui accompagnaient la table ronde.

-T'a trouvé quoi comme job, Schiffer ?

-Technicien de surface.

Grimmjow pouffa.

-Te marre pas surtout, s'énerva le brun.

-En deux jours, c'était pas dommage, se moqua le bleu.

-Tu te crois malin, toi, avec ton odeur de cambouis ? Remarque, c'était dans tes cordes, de jouer les minets sur une bécane.

Le bleu réagit au quart de tour : il bondit sur Ulquiorra, le plaquant sur le mur, son avant bras posé sur sa gorge. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'étaient agrandis de stupeur.

-Bon, écoute Ulqui, je préférerais éviter d'avoir à recommencer la bagarre entreprise à Las Noches. D'jà pasque j'ai promis à Némésis de lui rendre l'appart en bon état et ensuite, j'aimerais éviter d't'abimer, gueule d'amour.

Il le relâcha et parti prendre une douche. _Froide_.

Trois jours passèrent sans autre incident que celui-là. Grimmjow avais fait ses excuses embarrassées dés le lendemain avant de filer à son travail, laissant Ulquiorra pantois dans la cuisine. Le brun profitait de son travail au supermarché pour faire les courses. Grimmjow, lui, faisait la cuisine. Ulquiorra avais bien essayé, mais ses talent culinaires étaient limités

Le bleu tentait de se rendre aimable avec Ulquiorra (après tout, il y était pour beaucoup dans cette affaire) et il y arrivait avec succès.

Cette routine avait pris des allures de litanie lancinante avant l'allégro. Le calme avant la tempête, si vous préférez. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le retour au bercail.

* * *

Grimmjow s'étira et leva son regard céruléen vers l'horloge, laquelle affichait 21h32. Et Ulquiorra qui lisait toujours ! _Mama-mia_, gémit intérieurement le bleu.

-Ulqui ?

-Hm ?

-Tu n'a pas sommeil ?

-Non, fit le brun d'un ton sans répliques.

-Boon, fit le bleu en grimaçant un peut. J'vais m'doucher.

- Va-y.

L'autre secoua la tête et fila dans la salle d'eau. Ulquiorra ferma son livre en entendant l'eau couler, se leva et passa dans la chambre pour se changer. Une fois ceci fait, il déroula le futon et s'y installa…avant de se faire remarcher dessus par un Grimmjow trempé et en slip.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, TU LE FAIS EXPRES MA PAROLE ?, s'époumona le brun.

Grimmjow ne répondis pas, se contentant de saisir le plus petit par le col de son T-shirt et de le poser dans le lit, après quoi il se vautra dans le futon, sous le regard ébaubi de son colocataire forcé.

-Heu…Jaggerjack…

-QUOI ?

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Mouais. Tais-toi et dors.

Le brun se leva et vint s'installer sur le ventre du bleu, lequel devint rouge comme une tomate (ce qui, entre parenthèses, jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux).

-Ulqui, t'es gentil, mais bouge de mon bide, maint'nant !

Le cuarto espada se pencha lentement, suspendant son visage au dessus de celui de son colocataire. Mais la réaction de Grimmjow les surpris tous les deux : il agrippa le jeune homme par la taille et le renversa sur le futon, leur lèvres soudées ensembles. Le T-shirt d'Ulquiorra atterrit bien vite sur le sol, rejoins par le pantalon et le boxer du brun. Le « glaçon » gémit doucement…

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il tâtonna les draps, fébrile (à la manière Schiffer) avant de soupirer, soulagé : il était à Las Noches, dans son lit et tout seul.

Le brun se leva en vitesse, passa a tenue d'Espada et sortit de sa piaule.

-Tiens, mais c'est Ulquiorra ! Comment va notre iceberg préféré ?, ricana Grimmjow.

Ils venaient de se croiser prés du laboratoire de l'octavo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dispute éclatait, avec toutes les conséquences que ça impliquait.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des deux arrancars.

* * *

**Et wala ! Je sais, j'ai tendance à faire de trèèèès longs chapitres.**

**Némésis : Bienheureux sont les fêlés, car ils laisseront passer la lumière. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie inclus dans cette fic. Ah, au bout d'un moment, je dis un truc en italien (je parle même pas c'te langue) et ça dit à peut près ça **_**: Si tu as encore affaire à moi, je te jure que je t'accueille à coups de fusil. C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide**_** ! En gros.**

**Grimmjow : Bon, bah, on voit bien que toi, tu t'es pas beaucoup mouillé dans c't histoire à deux balles. **

**Ulquiorra : On parlera de ça une autre fois.**

**Grimmjow : Vi *attrape Ulquiorra et lui roule une pelle***

**Némésis : *_* » . Donnez nous vos idées, vos commentaires, vos petits coups de pouces, je sais pas moi…enfin, merci de nous avoir lu.**

**L'auteure : Nyaah*esquive un cero* Bisuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**


	4. Candy apples

**L'auteure : Salut ! *s'éloigne d'Ulquiorra qui la regarde de travers* Merci à ceux qui ont lu et rewiewé mon lemon…**

**Némésis : C'est pas le sujet. L'idée du jour nous à été postée par Yurika Schiffer, que nous remercions du fond du cœur. Nous remercions aussi Harunoyume de nous suivre. Un gros poutou pour vous !**

**Ah, je souhaite expliquer la fin du dernier drabble : en fait, Ulquiorra à juste fais un rêve prémonitoire qui lui montrait ce qui se passerais s'il suivait le défi de Grimmjow. Il ne s'est rien passé (pour le moment) *violons mal accordés* GRIMMJOW, LACHE CE STRADIVARUS !**

**Ulquiorra :*secoue la tête, désespéré***

* * *

La fête de Karakura battait son plein. Explosions de couleurs, de musiques, d'adrénaline dans les manèges à sensations ou de rires dans les différents palais, mélange entêtant des odeurs de barbe à papa, de pommes d'amour, des épices et des kébabs. Tout un monde de joie ou deux arrancars, en civil, de notre connaissance passaient presque inaperçus. Presque… il fallait dire que la chevelure tapageuse de Grimmjow n'était pas super discrète, ainsi que l'ensemble noir, noir et…noir que portait Ulquiorra et qui faisait tâche dans toutes ces couleurs. Le brun avait l'air légèrement perdu et très écœuré par ces manifestations de bonheur.

-Hey, Ulqui, décoince-toi. Regarde, c'est marrant, fit Grimmjow d'un air parfaitement gamin assorti d'un sourire béat.

-Tu es ridicule…et dois-je te rappeler qu'Aizen-sama nous à envoyés faire une patrouille, pas faire mumuse avec les humains.

-Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'te trouve de plus en plus bavard en ce moment, Ulqui.

Le brun fusilla son collègue du regard et se détourna.

-Ulqui, on n'aura qu'à lui dire qu'il y avait rien. Ca t'est jamais arrivé de t'amuser ?

-Jamais.

Le bleu esquissa un sourire.

-Et bah…c'est le moment idéal pour commencer !

Il agrippa le brun par le bras et l'entraina dans la foule malgré les protestations du cuarto.

-Leçon 1 : le palais des glaces. Un labyrinthe constitué uniquement de miroirs.

-Et après on s'étonne que les humains soient stupides…

-Mais nan, c'est super, t'va voir.

Le bleu acheta deux tickets.

-Et voilà pour le jeune homme et son amie, chantonna la vieille gâteuse qui était au guichet.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Grimmjow pouffait en l'entrainant dans le palais.

-Je vois pas ce qui à de drôle, mis à part te voir foncer dans un miroir, fit remarquer l'arrancar brun au sortir du palais.

-C'est pasque tu sais pas te marrer, voilà ! T'es chiant comme la pluie !

Un soupir lui répondit et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Nan, rien…en fait si…j'essaye de t'imaginer dans un grand 8…

Le brun haussa légèrement les sourcils :

-Un grand…8 ?

-Ouaih, un truc qui va tellement vite que t'a l'impression qu'la peau d'ton visage va s'faire la malle et qu'tu va décoller. C'est…assez marrant, tempéra le bleu en voyant la tête d'Ulquiorra.

-Ca va plus vite qu'un sonido ?

-'Rien à voir. T'veux essayer, Ulqui ?

L'espada soupira. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, Grimmjow continuerais à le faire chier un bon moment. D'un autre côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de continuer la patrouille et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Grimmjow, il avait bien aimé la première attraction.

-Bon…juste ça, et on s'en va, ok ?

-Y'a une grande roue, sourit le bleu (pour une fois que c'était lui qui décidait).

-Ca et la grande roue, d'accord ?

-Tope-là !, beugla le bleu, faisant se retourner une partie de la foule et, faisant fi des regards choqués de cette dernière, attrapa le bras d'Ulquiorra et fonça vers les montagnes russes les plus proches.

Ils montèrent dans le wagonnet, Grimmjow avec un sourire presque enfantin collé aux lèvres. Ulquiorra lança un regard circonspect a la structure métallique sur laquelle reposait le wagon, structure qui partait à droite, a gauche, faisait des loopings, des arabesques, des vrilles, et il se senti très mal à l'aise.

Le manège parti a toute berzingue, scotchant les deux arrancars au siège. Et ce fut le départ pour une longue série de pirouettes, de saltos, de vrilles, de piqués et autres. Grimmjow riait aux éclats mais Ulquiorra avais pris une belle teinte verte.

Enfin, l'engin infernal se stoppa.

-Ulqui…tu, heu, tu peux lâcher mon bras ?

Le brun se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il avait agrippé de toutes ses forces le bras gauche du bleu. Il rougit fortement et se décolla immédiatement de son collègue.

-Qui est le cinglé suffisamment marteau pour fabriquer un engin pareil ?, fit Ulquiorra d'une voix faible.

-Ca va ? T'a pas l'air bien, s'enquit le bleu en se retenant de rire. Je ne savais pas que tu ne supportais pas la vitesse des humains.

Le bleu extirpa le cuarto de l'habitacle. Le brun fit quelques pas maladroits puis repris de l'assurance. Grimmjow se mit à rire :

-T'es trop marrant quand tu zigzague.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, murmura le brun.

Le bleuté attrapa son collègue par la taille et le guida vers un siège. Le brun finit par reprendre sa teinte originelle et fusilla le bleu du regard.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'écouter.

-J'avoue, j'aurais du te faire commencer par un truc plus soft.'Scuse Ulqui…respire un grand coup. J'vais chercher un truc pour te remonter, ok ?

-…non, c'est bon, je vais bien.

Le bleu s'immobilisa soudain.

-Merde, Kurosaki, siffla Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra se retourna, avisant aussi la tignasse rousse du shinigami remplaçant. Le bleu réagit en vitesse : il attrapa le brun et ils filèrent se planquer dans le dernier endroit ou quelqu'un penserais chercher un arrancar : les toilettes publiques. Coincé entre la paroi et Grimmjow, Ulquiorra commençais à se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout que les lèvres du sexta étaient beaucoup trop proches des siennes.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, faisant encore plus s'empourprer le brun.

-Pou…pourquoi on est là ?

-Pour se cacher de Kurosaki, rappelle toi, ricana à mi-voix le bleuté. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on risque de faire bien plus intéressant, murmura-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres d'Ulquiorra.

Le baiser se prolongea, devint une danse enivrante et sensuelle… jusqu'à ce qu'un type frappe à la porte en criant :

-Dites, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Grimmjow relâcha immédiatement Ulquiorra en marmonnant un juron. Puis il ouvrit presque violement la porte et les deux espadas sortirent, soutenant le regard ahuri et outré du type. Ils s'éloignèrent en courant, Grimmjow se retenant de rire et Ulquiorra atrocement gêné.

L'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement et vint l'heure de rentrer à Las Noches.

Ulquiorra fila immédiatement faire son rapport à Aizen, tandis que Grimmjow filait dans ses quartiers. Le bleu affichait un sourire ravi, ce qui estomaqua ses fraccions. Vraiment, il avais passé le meilleur après-midi de sa vie.

* * *

**Némésis :…Wahahaha*se roule par terre***

**L'auteure : Je ne vois pas ce qui à de marrant o_o".**

**Némésis et Grimmjow : Ulquiorra dans les montagnes russes !**

**Ulquiorra : Je te hais ! Je supporte la vitesse, et surtout celle des montagnes russes !**

**L'auteure : Mais…mais…mais…**

**Némésis : Bah, Ulqui, laisse tomber. Enfin, merci de nous avoir lus. Laissez nous des messages, svp, pour savoir ci c'était bien ou nul, ou nous donner des idées, je sais pas moi…un pitit coup de pouce…**

**L'auteure:Bisuuuuu !**


	5. Neko Neko powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Némésis : Boon. Alors, Grimm, prêt à passer de ton côté animal le plus redoutable ?*pouffe***

**Grimmjow : Toi, t'es comme Ulqui, je trouve que tu lâches pas mal.**

**Ulquiorra : Pour une fois que c'est toi qui prends *affiche un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles***

**Némésis : o_O !**

**L'auteure : Les enfants*regard furieux des trois protagonistes*, du calme. Remercions Yurika Schiffer pour son idée, je me suis bien marrée en la lisant (l'idée) et en l'écrivant. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire.**

***Némésis et Ulquiorra se retiennent de rire tandis que Grimmjow fulmine***

**Némésis : Wah, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !**

**Bon, bah…Enjoy !**

* * *

N'importe qui d'un tant sois peut sensé évitait le laboratoire de Szayel. Pourtant, ce fut là que Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard catastrophé de l'octavo.

-Oh, Aizen-sama, paniqua le rosé en se mettant à courir en cercle, mais qu'ai-je fait. Je suis désolé sexta, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

« Ca va, y'a pas mort d'homme.

_-Miaou_ !

Minute…depuis quand Szayel à un chat ? »

Le bleu baissa le regard et vit…deux pattes graciles et couvertes de poils bleus.

_-Mwaaaaaaaaow_ !

« NAAN ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! Je suis un…un chat » paniqua le bleu.

Szayel semblait très embêté.

-Heu…sexta…je suis désolé, mais…je vais…devoir refaire cette expérience.

« Quoi ? Va chier connard »

_-Pfffffffffffffff_ !, cracha-il

-Sexta…minou minou, viens ici, fit le rose, l'air sur de lui.

« J'vais t'en donner, du minou, moi, tu va voir », pensa Grimmjow en feulant de rage.

Et il bondit au visage de l'octavo, y laissant cinq grosses griffures, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette dans les couloirs, pourchassé par les cris de douleur de Szayel.

* * *

Aizen avais encore réuni l'Espada, afin de traiter les problèmes d'ordre domestiques à Las Noches. Mais il manquait quelqu'un (devinez qui, moi je sais) et Aizen s'en agaçait. Et il trouvait aussi suspect le comportement de Szayel. L'octavo semblait au bord des larmes et sursautait au moindre bruit. De plus, il était griffé jusqu'au sang au visage. Ca et l'absence de Grimmjow…soudain, ils entendirent distinctement un grattement de pattes contre la porte de la salle du trône, suivi d'un miaulement. Szayel fit un énorme bond et un nouveau miaulement agacé retentit.

« Mais merde, vous allez m'ouvrir, oui ou merde ? »

-Un chat à Las Noches ?, s'intéressa soudain Ichimaru en arborant de nouveau son grand sourire. Je vais ouvrir.

_-Ffffffffffffffff_ (en gros : MERRRRRRRDE ! Ichimaru).

L'albinos attrapa le chat-Grimmjow par la peau du cou et l'apporta à Aizen, malgré les coups de griffes que lui donna le sexta.

-Un chat bleu, siffla Noitora, mazette.

Ulquiorra serais devenu encore plus blanc si c'était possible.

-G…Grimmjow ?, souffla Hallibel, la mâchoire trainant lamentablement sur la table. Nan, c'est…c'est une blague ?

Même Aizen affichait un air horrifié. Puis le rire de Noitora retentit dans la salle de réunion.

-Maooooooooow, menaça le bleu.

-Naooon, s'étouffait le quinta, plié en deux sur la table, non, c'est pas…pas possible…Grimmjow en chat…c'est la meilleure ! Hey, heureusement que ton animal s'était pas le putois…On l'a, maintenant, notre mascotte*il repartit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi par Yammi, Hallibel, Ichimaru (qui lâcha le chat) et Aaroniero*

Ni une ni deux, Grimmjow fonça sur le numéro cinq, toutes griffes dehors…pour être stoppé en plein vol par Ulquiorra.

-Ca suffit, Grimmjow.

_-Myaou !Shhhhhhhhhhh !_

« Mais lâche-moi, connard ! »

-C'est bien Grimmjow, sourit Noitora, encore trempé de larmes de rire.

-_Schhhhhhhhh !_

Aizen mis bien dix bonnes minutes à sortir de l'état d'ébahissement total dans lequel il avait été plongé. Et puis :

-Szayel…que lui a tu donné ?, geignit le futur dieu de l'univers.

-Et bien…il était bourré et…et j'ai voulu…faire une expérience. Sur les propriétés de son sabre.

-Miaaaaaa !

« Et pour ça il fallait qu'tu m'transforme en chat ? La bonne blague ! »

-C'est bien mieux quand tu miaule Grimmjow, pouffa Yammi.

_-Fffffff, maooh, pshhhhhhhhhh !_

Ulquiorra secoua la tête, déboussolé.

-Szayel dis moi que ce produit que tu lui as donné n'est pas définitif, grommela Baraguan.

-Non, non ! Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure !

Aizen pris sa tête entre ses mains, se retenant de justesse de ne pas fondre en larmes. Tousen lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule tout en se retenant de rire (pour ne pas faire comme Ichimaru (qui, lui, se roulait par terre en hurlant de rire)).

-Bon…heu…Grimmjow ?

-_Rrrou_ ?

« Quoi ? »

-Heu…en attendant que…que…que tu ai retrouvé ton apparence…nous allons devoir…te confier à un espada.

-Pas moi, grogna Baraguan, je suis allergique.

-Y'a-t-il un volontaire ?, geignit Aizen.

Un ange passa, troublé par les hoquets de rire de Noitora et les « floc floc » d'Aaroniero (seuls signes d'hilarité chez ce…heu, machin).

Puis il avisa Ulquiorra, qui tenait toujours le chat à bout de bras. Une idée machiavélique germa (oui, ça arrive) dans le cerveau d'Aizen

-Ulquiorra, tu es responsable de Grimmjow durant tout le temps qu'il sera chat.

Le brun manqua de lâcher Grimmjow sous le coup de la surprise.

-Mais…Très bien, Aizen-sama, soupira le brun.

-Bien, l'incident est clos, sourit le fou mégalo, passons au problème suivant.

-_Pshhhhh !_

« Ha, pasque j'suis juste un incident ! C'est une catastrophe, oui ! Et quelle idée de m'confier à c'type ! Aizen, t'es maboul ! »

* * *

-Grimmjow, lança Ulquiorra d'une voix polaire, sort de sous cette armoire immédiatement !

-_Rrrou shhhhhhhh !_

« Pas question ! »

Le brun se pencha et rencontra le regard céruléen (et furieux) du matou.

-Grimmjow, sort de là, tout de suite.

-_Miaou ?_

« Ah ouais ! Sinon quoi ? »

Le rayonnement vert qui naquit à la base de l'index d'Ulquiorra le renseigna immédiatement : sinon, un cero. Ni une ni deux, il courut hors de sa cachette pour aller se réfugier sous le lit du brun, lequel (le brun, pas le lit !) soupira.

-Fort bien. Ta gamelle est par terre et ton panier est prés de la porte.

-_Rrrou ?_

« Tiens, t'a d'viné qu'il fallait me nourrir ? », ricana intérieurement le bleu.

* * *

Une semaine passa avec son lot d'incidents : depuis l'arrancar de seconde zone qui avais, sans le faire exprès, marché sur la queue de Grimmjow (ce dernier avais pourchassé le pauvre numeros deux heures), en passant par les visites intempestives de Szayel dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra, cherchant son cobaye et en finissant par la chasse au chat, sport auquel Wonderwice avais tout de suite adhéré. Il n'avait rien de plus drôle, pour les numeros, de voir cette chose blonde et baveuse sautiller après un chat, bleu et furieux, en poussant des « aho aahooooo » ravis…jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra ne se décide d'enfermer Grimmjow dans ses quartiers, au grand dam de amateurs de scènes comiques.

-Alors, Ulquiorra, ça fait quoi de jouer les nounous pour chats ?, ricana Noitora un jour ou Ulquiorra demandais un supplément de viande pour Grimmjow, qui, non content d'être un chat, mangeait comme quatre.

* * *

La vie de Grimmjow, en tant que chat, était rythmée par quatre grands événements : le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le dîner et le coucher. Le dernier était compréhensible : malgré son panier, Grimmjow dormait, tous les soirs, sans exception, dans le lit d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier avais bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais le chat bleu était passé en mode boomerang (le plus loin tu l'envoie, le plus vite il te revient) et le brun s'était résigné. Heureusement qu'il ne bougeait pas pendant son sommeil, sinon Grimmjow serais passé de mode chat à mode crêpe depuis un moment (imaginez que Grimmjow ait été confié à Yammi…).

Deux autre mois passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de la part de Szayel, qui s'était enfermé dans son labo afin de chercher un remède pour Grimmjow, sans succès.

Ulquiorra s'était attaché a Grimmjow, surtout depuis que ce dernier avais décidé de jouer les radiateurs. Il lui arrivait même de sourire quand Grimmjow jouait avec une serviette de bain qu'Ulquiorra laissait trainer, ou encore quand le chat venait se lover contre lui, la nuit. Il aimait bien passer sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse du chat, même si ça lui valait un grondement indigné de la part du félin, voire même un coup de patte.

Par contre, Grimmjow en avais marre. Comme l'avais dit Noitora, on l'avait pris comme mascotte, dans l'espada, pour la plus grande joie de Wonderwice, qui le pourchassait durant les réunions. Il avait hâte de redevenir arrancar. Espoirs qui furent déçus le jour ou Szayel annonça a l'espada au complet (dont lui) que Grimmjow avais 99.9% de risques de rester un chat toute sa vie. Jamais personne n'avais vu le bleu aussi furieux que ce jour-là : après avoir ravagé le visage et une bonne partie du corps du scientifique sans que personne ne réussisse à le stopper, il s'en prit à Noitora avant de s'enfuit, fou de rage. C'était Ulquiorra qui l'avais retrouvé, roulé en boule sous l'armoire des quartiers du sexta et donnant des coups de patte rageurs dans le vide. Le brun avais passé le restant de la journée -un record !- à disserter sur la fiabilité des résultats de l'octavo. Grimmjow passa deux jours à bouder sous cette même armoire.

Mais toutes les « bonnes choses » ont une fin. Aizen annonça le futur remplacement de Grimmjow par Luppy, et le chat ne dû la sauvegarde de sa place que par une défense acharnée de la part d'Hallibel, d'Aaroniero, de Sommarie, de Yammi et-plus étonnant- d'Ulquiorra et de Noitora (Starrk dormais). Le brun mégalo reporta donc le remplacement de Grimmjow à trois mois.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard : 1h03 du matin :

La chambre du cuarta était plongée dans l'obscurité. Pas un bruit ne troublait la paix de la pièce, sauf peut être celui de deux respirations. Grimmjow frissonna en sentant un courant d'air froid caresser sa peau.

Minute ! Sa peau ? Le bleu se redressa sur son séant et regarda ses mains. Oui, ses mains ! Il manqua de pousser un cri de joie, mais la présence à ses côtés d'Ulquiorra l'en dissuada. Déjà qu'il l'avait fais chier durant près de trois mois, il n'allait quand même pas le réveiller, non ?

Et bah si ! Il posa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou pâle du cuarta tandis qu'il enlaçait la taille fine de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui s'éveilla presque en sursaut en sentant cette chaleur qui se diffusait en lui.

-Salut Ulqui, murmura le sexta.

-G…Grimmjow ?

Le bleu ne répondit pas, se contentant de fondre sur ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant tenté, caressant le corps en face de lui. Il fut incroyablement surpris (et ravi) quand Ulquiorra, qui s'était remis de la stupeur initiale, répondit avec ferveur à ses caresses, perdant ses doigts dans les mèches bleues. Le sexta gronda de joie devant l'abandon du brun, qu'il fit sien cette nuit là. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient…

* * *

-SALUT LES BICHES, LE SEXTA EST DE RETOUR, hurla Grimmjow en entrant dans la salle commune, suivant Ulquiorra, lequel boitait légèrement (allez savoir pourquoi ^^).

Tous les Espadas, moins Szayel, qui n'était pas là, se retournèrent, surpris et ravis de ce coup de théâtre. Tout revint à la normale…jusqu'à la réunion suivante.

Aizen en avais ma claque ! Déjà Grimmjow, maintenant Szayel avais disparu ! Mais ou diable le scientifique avais-il pu partir ?

Le seul à avoir la réponse fut le petit papillon rose qui s'était posé sur la chaise de l'octavo.

* * *

**Némésis : Grimmjow, lâche ce bocal, je t'en conjure.**

**Ulquiorra : C'est quand même pas…**

_**Grimmjow agite, avec un sourire sadique, un bocal ou un papillon rose tente de survivre.**_

**L'auteure : Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie en lui filant le pot-à-Szayel.**

**Némésis : Le « pauvre ». On lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! **

**L'auteure : Un grand merci à Yurika Schiffer, qui à eu cette idée géniale, elle à droit à un gros poutou ! Un poutou aussi à Harunoyume, qui nous laisse de bonnes idées (les deux prochains drabbles seront sur ses idées brillantes). Et merci à vous de nous suivre !**

**Ulquiorra : Poutou ?**

**Némésis : L'auteure, t'es retombée en enfance ou quoi ? **

**L'auteure : Vééééééééé *met son pouce dans sa bouche***

**Grimmjow :…u_u**


	6. Prenda di testa

**L'auteure : Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*regard consterné de l'assistance*Des idées, des idées ! Un gros merci à Harunoyume-saaaaaaaaan !**

**Némésis : Mais merde, on à fais quoi pour mériter ça ?**

**Ulquiorra :…**

**L'auteure : J'ai pas bien entendu, là, Némésis.**

**Némésis :*Pince les lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel*Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as inclus dans cette fic ?**

**L'auteure : Paske !**

**Grimmjow :…gamines…Un grand merci a vous qui suivez la fic et qui la rewiewez (je parle d'Harunoyume et de Yurika Schiffer, ainsi qu'a Toshi-nee) et qui nous laissez des idées. Le titre de ce chapitre signifie « Prise de tête » en italien. Je sais pas ce qu'elle à avec c'te langue, l'autre, là…**

_**L'auteure rougit et se planque derrière la VO de « Chronique du monde émergé ».**_

* * *

La rentrée des classes. Pour certain, attendue avec ardeur, mais pour d'autres…

-Pfffff, encore ce putain de bahut, grommela très gracieusement Grimmjow Jaggerjack, la figure emblématique de ce lycée moyen perdu dans une banlieue quelconque d'Osaka.

A côté de lui, son meilleur ami, Noitora Jirga se retint de justesse de ne pas rire. Le bleu commençait toujours l'année ainsi et résumait les pensées intérieures de bons nombre d'étudiants.

-Tu m'étonne qu'tu y sois encore, Jaggerjack, t'a vu l'nombre d'fois ou tu t'es fait exclure l'an dernier ? Voyons, que j'me souvienne bien… 28 fois, non ?

-Ouais. Sauf que là, j'dois la jouer soft, sinon mes vieux vont m'arracher la tête.

-Et dans ton cas, ce serais pas plus mal, ricana Noitora.

-Casse-toi connard!

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer soupira. Les cours étaient un vrai reflet de sa vie : ennuyeux, vides et dénués de sens. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait les meilleures notes du lycée. Pas comme l'énergumène aux cheveux bleu qui était derrière lui et qui n'avais cessé de faire le con durant les deux petites heures de japonais qu'ils avaient. Sitôt le cours terminé, l'autre bondit hors de la salle en renversant au passage deux tables et la poubelle.

-Pathétique, murmura le brun en ramassant ses notes.

-Hey, Ulquiorra !

Le jeune homme se retourna et lança un regard qu'il voulait glacé à sa sœur, Némésis.

-Comment as-tu trouvé le cours ? Un peut fade, non ?

-…oui.

Sa jumelle soupira. Décidément, même avec elle il n'y aurait jamais de discutions.

-On déjeune ensemble, ce midi ? Entre têtes d'ampoules, plaisanta la brune.

Ulquiorra eut un micro (mais alors micro) sourire. « Tête d'ampoule » était le surnom peut flatteur que les caïds du lycée leur avaient attribués, en raison de leurs excellents résultats scolaires. Némésis s'amusait presque de la situation, lançant sa phrase fétiche « L'intelligence c'est comme le parachute : quand on en a pas on s'écrase », ce qui faisait beaucoup rire leurs amis.

-Bien sur, comme d'habitude.

-Je t'adore, s'écria la brune en hérissant les cheveux noirs de son frère. A tout' !

* * *

Trois mois passèrent sans changement notoire. Grimmjow était toujours la mascotte de l'établissement, Ulquiorra toujours le meilleur élève. Jusqu'à la remise des bulletins de notes.

Grimmjow n'en menais pas large : ses parents étaient vraiment furieux ('pas qu'il ait peur d'eux, mais c'était que Hisana, sa mère, pouvais être terrifiante quand elle était furieuse) et il était, littéralement, en train de se faire souffler dans les bronches.

-REGARDE-MOI CA ! 2 EN MATHS, 5 EN JAPONAIS, 1 ET DEMI EN ANGLAIS… ! COMMENT ESPERE-TU DEVENIR QUELQU'UN AVEC DES NOTES PAREILLES ?

Le bleu avait envie de répondre qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir quelqu'un, mais il savait que ça le conduirait à une raclée magistrale. Il se contenta de serrer les dents, patient.

-LE LYCEE M'A DEJA CONTACTEE ! J'AI HONTE DE TOI, GRIMMJOW ! ET IL PARAIT QUE TU VA, EN PLUS, TE FAIRE RENVOYER ! ALORS QU'IL Y A DES ELEVES FORT INTELLIGENTS QUI POURRAIENT TE DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN !

-Les têtes d'ampoules ? Plutôt crever ! 'Sont aussi frigides l'un que l'autre, pas moyen de leur parler !

-JE M'EN FOUS ! JE ME FICHE DES NOMS QUE VOUS LEUR DONNEZ, JE VEUX DES RESULTATS CORRECTS ! EST-CE CLAIR ?

-Oui, grogna Grimmjow.

Là, il était dans la merde !

* * *

-Oy, les têtes d'ampoule, j'ai b'soin de vous, démarra le bleu en s'affalant sur une chaise du réfectoire.

Ulquiorra et Némésis se regardèrent, légèrement choqués.

-Ah ?, réussit à lâcher la fille au bout d'un moment.

-M'faut d'l'aide pour r'monter ma moyenne et j'ai pensé à vous. Je suis sympa, non ?, ricana le bleu.

-Si tu n'es pas motivé, ça ne sert à rien.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête.

-Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris ! Vous m'aidez, je vous aide. C'est un bon deal, ça, non ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers le bleu.

-Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune aide, encore moins de celle d'un des pires cancres du Japon.

Le bleu fusilla immédiatement le gotique du regard.

-Ah ouais ? J'me d'mande un truc : comment vous faites pour pas craquer ? Avec tout ce que les autres vous font subir…

-On est entrainés. Et je trouve ça comique que tu dises ça, alors qu't'as été l'un de ceux qui en faisait le plus, asséna la brune, acerbe. De plus, moi, je donne d'jà des cours.

-Dis donc, tu trouve ça poli de couper la parole aux autres ?

La brune ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par son frère :

-Ca va, je t'aiderais.

Regard choqué de Némésis. Puis :

-Boah, après tout…tant que toi et tes potes nous foutez la paix…mais, heu…Ulqui, t'es sur ?

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules.

-Bon…comme tu veux.

* * *

L'heure du premier cours arriva et Grimmjow se présenta devant l'appartement des Schiffer, un comme il y en avait tant dans cette banlieue minable. Il sonna et, immédiatement :

-Ulquiorra ! C'est ton pote !

-Rebonjour Némésis, grommela le bleuté en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Entre, il arrive.

Le jeune brun arriva sur ses entrefaites.

-J'vous ai libéré le salon.

-Merci, fit le brun en faisant signe a Grimmjow de le suivre.

Le bleuté s'affala aussitôt dans un siège, tandis qu'Ulquiorra soupirait intérieurement.

La leçon fut laborieuse, surtout parce que Grimmjow ne voulais rien savoir, sauf pour ce qui concernait la vie de son « professeur », lequel précisa bien qu'il n'était pas là pour parler de lui mais pour inculquer quelques notions dans ce qui servait de crâne à Grimmjow. Et il continua la leçon, sans se soucier de ce que faisait son élève, lequel fut bien obligé de suivre s'il ne voulait pas se re-ramasser une nouvelle mauvaise note.

Ce manège dura un mois et, à la grande surprise de beaucoup, Grimmjow commença à avoir des notes correctes. Il montrait également de la sympathie envers Ulquiorra. Et ça agaça.

-Bordel, Grimm, t'va devenir comme ses foutues têtes d'ampoules !, lui beugla un jour D-Roy, un crétin quelconque qui trainait avec lui.

-Nan, j'irais pas jusque là.

-Mais t'a du yaourt dans la tête ou quoi ? Juste pour faire plaisir à môman ! J'aurais honte à ta place. T'préfère mater l'gotique peut être ?

-Primo : c'est pour qu'elle m'foute la paix et secundo : touche-le et je te le ferais regretter, c'est clair D-Roy ?

L'autre eut un sourire dément.

-Je le savais…alors c'est l'p'tit con qui l'emporte, hein ?

-Je t'aurais prévenu, gronda le bleu avant d'envoyer son poing dans le nez de l'emmerdeur, lequel riposta avec violence.

La bagarre aurais pu durer un bon moment si Grimmjow, au bout que quelques coups, ne s'était pas senti tiré en arrière, loin du combat qu'il disputait. Il ne remarqua qu'une main pâle et de longues mèches noires.

-Hey, lâche-moi !

-Non, fit la voix glaciale d'Ulquiorra, maintenant, tu la fermes et tu me suis.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es blessé…

En effet, il avait une sacré coupure à la joue (c'est dangereux les canifs), plusieurs égratignures et le nez en sang.

-M'amène pas à l'infirmerie !

-Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions.

-Mais…alors où… ?

-Tu verras bien.

* * *

-Aïe ! Arrête, arrête !

-Non, mais regardez-moi ce douillet, se moqua Ulquiorra (oui, c'est possible). Ca provoque une bagarre, mais ça à peur de l'alcool à 90°.

-Te moque pas ! Et puis c'est d'ta faute si je m'suis battu !

Haussement de sourcil d'Ulquiorra.

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

Le bleu fit une grimace et s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur. Ulquiorra soupira :

-Ton comportement est ridicule autant que puéril.

-Dis donc, je croyais que tu avais fait vœux de silence en dehors de nos cours, ricana Grimmjow.

Silence choqué.

Silence très choqué.

Silence TRES TRES choqué !

-Ce…c'est à cause de ça que tu te battais ?

-A cause de quoi ?

-A cause des cours.

-Tch…tu brûle, Ulqui.

Le brun rougit légèrement, mais, vu la faible lumière qu'il y avait dans le salon, Grimmjow ne s'en rendis pas compte. Il se leva lentement et se rassit sur les genoux du bleu, lequel ouvrait de grands yeux effarés. OK, il était attiré par le brun, mais là…

-Tu te battais à cause de moi ?

« Tout juste, Auguste, maint'nant, dégage de mes genoux ou j'vais faire un malheur » Non, il ne lui répondrait pas ça.

-Grimmjow, te battais-tu à cause de moi ?

-Et après, ça change quoi ?

Le brun leva vers lui son regard émeraude, légèrement gêné.

-Ca change beaucoup de choses, murmura le jeune homme.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc (appelez Gandalf !). Les deux semblaient se jauger, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Et Grimmjow flancha le premier, s'emparant avec passion des lèvres de son gotique préféré, lequel répondit avec ferveur, oubliant son masque de glaçon pour un temps.

Némésis entra dans l'appartement étrangement silencieux, méfiante. D'habitude, elle tombait sur une engueulade monstre (enfin…Grimmjow hurlait sur Ulquiorra, lequel regardait son « élève » comme s'il avait été une grosse bouse bleue). Là, pas un bruit. Même les mouches étaient passées en mode silencieux. La brune poussa doucement la porte du salon et s'immobilisa. Sur le canapé dormaient Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, leur nudité cachée par la veste du bleu.

-On va dire que j'ai rien vu, sifflota la brune en sortant.

Toutes ces prises de têtes pour rien, quand même !

* * *

**L'auteure : Et wala ! Finito !**

**Grimmjow : Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle s'acharnait sur l'italien. Comme dit dans l'en tête du chapitre, l'idée n'était pas de l'auteure, mais de Harunoyume (que nous remercions). Ensuite, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqués, mais l'auteure à tendance à faire apparaître Nem tous les trois chapitres.**

**Némésis : Wai, bah la prochaine, c'est niet, je refuse de me taper l'incruste dans leur vie privée, merde !**

**Ulquiorra :…**

**L'auteure : Missou de nous avoir lu. Laissez nous vos com', vous idées, vous encouragements…vous insultes, même, si besoin est !**

**Némésis : En plus d'être tarée, t'es maso. Quelle famille *soupir***


	7. Péter un cable

**L'auteure : YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !**

**Némésis : L'AUTEURE, QUE CE SOIT CLAIR, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU BONDISSES PARTOUT EN POUSSANT DES CRIS DE JOIE !**

**L'auteure : Mais…**

**Grimmjow : Y'a pas de mais ! File dans ta chambre, sale môme !**

_***L'auteure s'en va en trainant les pieds***_

**Ulquiorra : O.o quelle autorité !**

**Grimmjow : Héhé ^_^**

**Némésis : Hey ben…un gros merci à Harunoyume-san pour cette idée. L'auteure à bataillé avec, mais on espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Ulquiorra : C'est si bas que ça ?**

**Némésis :*manque de faire une attaque* Attends, je rêve où il à plaisanté, là ?**

**Grimmjow : Un grand merci à vous qui nous lisez et qui nous laissez des commentaires. En espérant que vous passez un bon moment !**

* * *

_Dialogues via messenger _

-Dialogues normaux

« **Pensées »**

* * *

_Pantera : Salut ! T'es encore là ?_

_Murcielago : Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?_

_Pantera : Tss, tu va pas t'y remettre. Je croyais que tu étais sorti de ta dépression ?_

_Murcielago : Une dépression ? Non, juste une déprime._

_Pantera : C'est ça, une déprime chronique…arrête de te faire des films, si tu crois me dégouter, tu rate !_

_Murcielago : …zut !_

_Pantera : T'es désespérant ! Dis, je saute un peut du coq à l'âne, mais je ne me rappelle plus quand nous devions nous voir (ce que j'peut être con, parfois)._

_Murcielago : Alors ça ne te gêne vraiment pas que je sois un homme ?_

_Pantera : Et toi ? Es-tu dérangé par le fait que nous soyons deux mecs ?_

_Murcielago : Et bien…à vrai dire, non. Le rendez vous…dans une semaine, à 19 heures. _

_Pantera : J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressemble. Je te donnerais mon adresse l'avant-veille, c'est bien ça ?_

_Murcielago : Oui._

_Pantera : D'accord. Bon, d'ici là, tiens le coup, ok ?_

_Murcielago : Très bien. A demain._

_Pantera : Ciao !_

Grimmjow ferma la boite de dialogue et s'étira, fatigué. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était avachi, posa le PC sur la table basse avec les reliefs de son repas (à savoir une pizza au chorizo, deux canettes de bière et une mandarine) et, tentant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un quelconque câble qui trainait sur le sol, se dirigea vers sa chambre. La, il s'affala sur le lit (pas fait), se demandant une nouvelle fois à quoi diable Murcielago pouvais bien ressembler.

Le bleu bailla bruyamment en s'étirant. Bosser dans un bureau ne lui réussissait pas, surtout pas dans une entreprise aussi stricte que la Kuchiki SARL, codirigée par Byakuya Kuchiki et Kaname Tousen, deux personnages aussi austères que chiants. Bon, dans le genre chiant, il y en avait pas mal à la compta, là où le bleu (pour son plus grand malheur) travaillait. Déjà, il y avait Shiro et son frère, Ichigo, deux têtes brûlées astiqués du bocal. Ensuite venaient Gin Ichimaru, Hinamori Momo (une chieuse qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler), Inoue Orihime (même chose) et, enfin Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ce type là arriverais à vous congeler un volcan en éruption d'un simple regard, ne parlais à personne et ne semblait rien attendre de la vie.

**« Il est pire que Murcielago, question déprime, ce gars là ! »**

Le bleu sourit en se remémorant sa première rencontre en ligne avec son contact.

_/Flash back\_

Grimmjow surfait depuis vingt minutes sur un site de rencontres minable et sans grand intérêt, à la recherche d'un de ses amis qui avait mis en ligne un profil comique (d'après les autres), quand il tomba sur une page de profil ainsi présentée :

Page de Murcielago :

Je ne cherche absolument aucun ami ni rien, la seule raison qui m'a poussé à aller sur ce site était le harcèlement constant de ma mère pour que j'aie une vie sociale, passez votre chemin.

Et, en dessous, il y avait maqué « contacter ». Poussé par la curiosité et l'amusement, le bleu cliqua sur le lien. Le jeune homme était en ligne :

_Murcielago : Encore un ?_

_Panthera : Hein ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

_Murcielago : J'ai bien spécifié sur ma page que je ne souhaitais pas que l'on me contacte. Surtout pas pour me faire draguer par des inconnus !_

_Panthera : J'me disait aussi qu'y avais comme un malentendu : j'compte pas te draguer, j'ai juste cliqué sur le lien._

_Murcielago : Pour faire connaissance, peut être ?_

_Pantera : Bah, maintenant, c'est fait, non ?_

_Murcielago :…je suppose qu'on ne t'a jamais enseigné le sens du mot « ironie », non ?_

_Pantera : La vache, c'que t'es caustique ! _

_Murcielago : Ca, c'est a cause du crétin qui ne comprends rien dans « je ne veux pas parler » !_

_Pantera : A ouais ? Mais on ne joue pas au poker, là, il me semble !_

_Murcielago :…_

_Pantera : Tu sais, si tu ne voulais __réellement__ pas parler, il te suffisait de cliquer sur « fermer », j'aurais compris._

_Il y eut une longue attente. Le type semblait réfléchir._

_Murcielago : Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à essayer de me parler ?_

_Pantera : J'estime que parler à quelqu'un de peut social n'est pas une perte de temps :p._

_Murcielago :…je vois…_

_Pantera : Tu vois quoi ?_

_Murcielago : Je vois que tu es collant._

Même si l'échange avais été acide de prime d'abord, durant les jours qui suivirent, Grimmjow eut de nombreuses discutions avec le jeune homme et lia une complicité exceptionnelle avec Murcielago.

Deux ans passèrent sans changement. Leurs discutions se déroulaient toujours de 21h30 a 22h et le bleu eut le plaisir de voir que Murcielago devenais de plus en plus sociable. Puis il y eut cette boule de manque qui grossissait quand il n'était pas en ligne avec son contact. Cette angoisse que tout était faux, un vulgaire canular. Même si Grimmjow le cachais bien, il avait le don pour s'attacher très vite aux gens et se sentir perdu quand il était seul (ses parents le surnommaient « le chaton »). Mais ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. Un truc plus fort. L'attrais de l'inconnu, certainement et, finalement, la découverte de ses sentiments et de ceux de son contact, qui répondaient aux siens…minute ! Il était peut être sociable, mais pas sentimental, oh mais !

/Fin du flash back\

-Oy, Grimm, arrête de rêver, tu bave et ça ne fais pas avancer le travail, ricana Shiro en le poussant sur son clavier (il écrivit d'ailleurs ogzLRGBDM%).

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, CONNARD, JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA TRONCHE, beugla le bleu en se levant de son siège.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la pièce, jetant au sol une lampe, deux calculatrices, les plantes vertes et Grimmjow lui-même quand Ulquiorra lui fit un croche pieds.

-T'a un problème, le gotique !, siffla le bleu en se relevant.

-Oui, toi et le raffut que tu provoques.

Le brun était bien droit, les mains, comme son habitude, dans ses poches et le dévisageait, impassible. Grimmjow fulminait, tandis que, dans le dos du brun, Shiro lui faisait un doigt d'honneur magistral en lui tirant la langue.

-Retournez bosser, Shiro, ou il vous en cuira, menaça le superviseur, Kenpachi.

Le monochrome se mit presque au garde-à-vous et fila à son poste, la mine sombre. Faire sortir Grimmjow de ses gongs était, et de loin, le meilleur divertissement de l'entreprise. De plus, le bleu était de plus en plus irritable ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il avait ses règles (ce qui est biologiquement impossible-Peut être, mais on t'a pas sonnée, Nem !).

-Schiffer, Jaggerjack, rangez-moi ce merdier ! Tout de suite !

-Il y est pour rien, chef, le défendit Grimmjow tandis qu'Ulquiorra redressait une plante verte en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois le bureau _relativement_ rangé, Grimmjow remercia Ulquiorra avec une politesse tout aussi relative :

-Tu sais, t'avais pas b'soin d'm'aider.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, siffla le brun entre ses dents avant de partir.

Le temps imparti passa à une vitesse folle, rendant Grimmjow encore plus irritable (à cause de l'appréhension) et l'ambiance malsaine qui se dégageait de son bureau déteignait sur le caractère de l'équipe, qui devenait peut sympathique, mis à part Ulquiorra qui, lui, restait toujours aussi impassible, même quand il se faisait hurler dessus par d'autres comptables à qui il n'avait, de toute façon, rien demandé.

Puis vint la fameuse soirée :

18h35 :

-Allez Grimmy, c'est le pot d'adieux pour Aizen, de l'internationale, le suppliait Szayel (de la recherche) depuis une heure.

-Mais j'le connais pas et j'ai un rendez-vous. Pis t'a pas invité tous ceux de la compta.

-C'est vrai, mais Ulqui est trop chiant et les filles trop connes. Allez, viens, steuplééééééééééééééééééééééé.

Grimmjow soupira.

-Bon, un verre et j'me barre !

Dix neuf « un » verre et vingt minutes plus tard :

-MEEEEEEEEERDE, J'SUIS A LA BOURRE !, beugla Grimmjow en détalant, sous le regard très surpris (et aviné) des autres.

Le bleu courrait comme un dératé vers son appartement, situé en plein centre ville, bousculant les passants qui pestaient contre le mauvais temps.

Il arriva enfin devant les portes électroniques, tapa en vitesse le code et monta en trombe les marches, arrivant enfin à son appartement.

Là, il freina brutalement, stupéfait.

-U…Ulquiorra ?

* * *

Grimmjow était…choqué. Vraiment ! Ulquiorra Schiffer, glaçon de renommé mondiale, était Murcielago. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Bon, dans un sens, il s'y attendais un peut. Mais quand même !

Ils étaient dans le salon (pas rangé) du bleuté, Grimmjow avachi dans le canapé et Ulquiorra, assis dans un fauteuil en face du bleu. Le silence était pesant. Très pesant.

Le brun avais l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, comme d'habitude, toutefois le bleuté sentait qu'il était très embarrassé.

-Heu…

Nouveau silence embarrassé. Grimmjow cherchais ses mots tandis qu'Ulquiorra le dévisageait, attendant les questions du bleu.

-Dis moi…Ulqui…tu heu te doutais que c'était moi ?

-Un peut.

-Ha…et ça te gêne ?

-Nous sommes collègues.

-Et alors ? J'te rappelle qu'Ichigo est bien à la colle avec Inoue.

Le brun eut un micro sourire.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est pas un exemple à donner, d'jà pasq'Inoue est une potiche, mais…

-J'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir, Grimmjow, n'en rajoute pas.

-Attends, je rêve ou tu souris, là ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ?, fit le bleu en imitant un crabe effrayé voulant se barrer.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, vaguement moqueur.

-Ah, bon, tu m'rassure Ulqui, j'ai cru qu't'était malade.

-Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux la fermer.

-Boh, si on peut plus rigoler !

-Et ce que tu me disais, en ligne, c'était pour rire aussi ?

Grimmjow inspira violement puis bloqua tout durant approximativement une minute, passant du doré au rouge, puis au bleu, et enfin au noir tout en s'étouffant.

-Oy, Grimm, respire !

-Tu…crétin ! Biens sur que c'était vrai ! J'suis p'tet pas sympa, mais j'suis pas un salaud ! P'tin !

Ulquiorra eut un petit sourire. Vraiment, Grimmjow prenait facilement la mouche. Le bleu était assis sur une chaise, bras croisés, affichant une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait un air gamin. Le brun soupira, ne sachant que faire. Un long et pesant silence s'installa.

-Peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi m'as-tu contacté, alors ?

-Un hasard, grogna Grimmjow. Ca t'arrive jamais, à toi ?

-Je ne contacte jamais les autres.

-J'ai bien vu ça. Mais je parlais du hasard.

Ulquiorra fit une micro grimace confuse. Décidément, il cumulait les bourdes. Déjà, celle de discuter en ligne était très belle…

-Tu r'grette, c'est ça, hein ?

-Un peut. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

-S'tu pouvais tout prévoir se s'rais pu drôle.

Là, le brun sourit franchement, pour la plus grande joie de Grimmjow.

-Bon, on fait quoi, maint'nant qu'le quiproquo (il venait de l'apprendre dans le dico, il fallait bien qu'il le ressorte, non ?) à été réglé ?

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « c'est toi qui vois ».

-Et bah…t'es plus « Vendredi 13 » ou « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » ?, demanda le bleuté avec un grand sourire.

6 heures plus tard :

Le bleu bailla en s'étirant précautionneusement. Ulquiorra avais tenu moins longtemps que lui et s'était endormi au milieu du second film qu'il avait choisi, laissant sa tête rouler sur les épaules musclées de Grimmjow (ce qui, entre parenthèses, avais beaucoup amusé notre bleu national).

Leur soirée s'était bien passée : Ils avaient parlés, ils avaient ris (dans les limites de la retenue Schiffer pour un certain brun) et Grimmjow ne s'était pas gêné pour parodier les personnages du film, ce qui lui avais permis de tirer un sourire au beau ténébreux. Mais, maintenant, il était pas loin de 4 heures du matin et s'il ne voulait pas se faire souffler dans les bronches le lendemain parce qu'il avait la tête dans le cul, il avait fameusement intérêt à imiter Ulquiorra et à aller pioncer.

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers le brun. Ce dernier affichait une expression paisible, détendue et respirait doucement. Le bleuté était hypnotisé par la vision de la poitrine se levant et s'affaissant au rythme du souffle du gotique. Un problème demeurait : comment diable transporter Ulquiorra jusqu'au lit sans qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il (Grimmjow) ne se fasse pas traiter de pervers par le regard de son collègue ?

« **A la guerre comme à la guerre, comme on dit** », considéra le bleu, légèrement embêté.

Il se pencha et saisit le brun à la manière d'une mariée et le porta vers le lit, ignorant le grognement ensommeillé d'Ulquiorra. Il l'y déposa et s'installa lui aussi sous les draps en soupirant de bonheur.

* * *

**Bin, d'accord, il sont pas explicitement ensemble, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal du fait de mon ignorance totale sur le sujet. ET JE SAIS QU'ELLE EST NULLE !**

**Némésis : Ah, parce que deux mec que leur deux sœur essayent de caser ensemble, le type contraint d'aider le cancre du lycée, la cohabitation de deux mecs qui sont the day and the night ou le type transformé en chat, ça te cause mieux ?**

**Grimmjow **_en gromellant _**: Cherche pas, elle est zarb ! Mais on l'a bien vue batailler durant deux semaines avec…**

**L'auteure : Et merci à Harunoyume pour cette idée, elle m'a, comme précisé auparavant, donné du mal. Et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.**

**Laissez moi vos idées, vos impressions, vos remarques, mêmes mauvaises (les remarques!), j'me fiche !**


	8. Petite annonce

**Yo ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (autant le dire maintenant).**

**Némésis : De toute façon, ils s'en seraient rendu compte bien assez tôt.**

**L'auteure : Nem, ta gueule !**

**Grimmjow **_se retient de rire__** :**_** Et bah comme ça c'est dit.**

**L'auteure : Je souhaite préciser deux 'tites choses : concernant le dernier chapitre, je précise que ce n'est pas Ulquiorra qui contractait les mots mais bien Grimmjow ^^. Aucun souci à se faire.**

**Ulquiorra :…**

**Grimmjow : 'faut dire que t'es tellement débile qu'avec toi on peut s'attendre a tout l'auteure*SLAM !*.MAIS AÏEUH !**

**Némésis : Ca t'apprendra.**

_Pendant que Grimmjow pourchasse Némésis avec la ferme intention de lui faire bouffer ses tripes Ulquiorra va s'enfermer dans le salon._

**L'auteure : Ils sont pas possibles èé ! Ensuite, je publierais un petit OS de Noël, le 24 décembre au soir (prions pour qu'il y ait pas de bug). **

**Wala wala…c'est à peut près tout ! Ben…bisous et désolée a ceux que j'ai déçu ^^''.**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. OS extra: Felice Navidad

**L'auteure : Kadoooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Bonjour à tous, merci de suivre cette fic avec ou sans fidélité (c'est pas grave). Nous (moi, surtout, OniKage étant toujours en vacances et Némésis n'ayant pas voix au chapitre*****doigt d'honneur de notre charmante Nem-chan (pour l'auteure)***…) avons décidés de vous offrir un petit aperçu de la vie sur le plateau de fromage…

**Némésis : DE ****TOURNAGE****, AUTEURE DEGENEREE !**

**L'auteure : Awé, j'me disais aussi…le jour de Noël…**

* * *

3 heures du matin : Némésis se lève pour préparer la salle de répétition.

5 heures du matin : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se réveillent et descendent prendre le p'tit déj', lequel se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même de la part d'Ulquiorra (c'est fou ce qu'il s'est amélioré durant cette semaine de travail).

6 h 30 : l'auteure se lève, va dans la cuisine et est accueillie par un silence de mort (genre : vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant une cour de justice). Ulquiorra fait la vaisselle et Némésis essaye de l'aider. Grimm, lui, est parti faire les courses. L'auteure déjeune en speed et part au lycée a 7h12.

10 heures : début des hostilités dans la tête de l'auteure.

12 heures : Grimmjow, fort d'une expérience culinaire de Némésis *(il a failli porter plainte pour empoisonnement intentionnel), prépare le repas, Ulquiorra nourrit les chats et Némésis met la table. Ils déjeunent dans la joie et la moins bonne humeur (un des chats à piqué le poiscaille dans l'assiette de Grimm, lequel n'a pas arrêté de le pourchasser).

13 heures : Némésis se met au scénario tandis que Grimm et Ulqui discutent du dernier chapitre mis en ligne et se marrent.

14h 30 : Némésis va se coucher, elle reviendra pour le commentaire de début et de fin.

15 heures : Némésis est réveillée par des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de Grimm. Elle passe outre.

17 heures : l'auteure quitte les cours et, après avoir manqué de se faire écrabouiller une bonne cinquantaine de fois, s'être pris un poteau et avoir dérapé sur du verglas, entre en trombe dans un magasin. Elle en ressort chargée de paquets.

17 h 10 : Grimmjow se réveille et se dit que, finalement, le gâteau au chocolat et au gingembre n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et remercie Kami-sama que Némésis déteste le chocolat. Il ma…heu…contemple Ulquiorra qui dors à côté de lui et se rappelle des détails de leur après midi. Et il sourit.

18 heures : L'auteure rentre ENFIN à la maison, accueillie que par un mouton de poussière et le sourire sadique de Némésis (un truc du style : toi, tu va en chier). Prétextant une urgence, la pauvre auteure court s'enfermer dans la cuisine ou elle trouve Grimmjow et Ulquiorra en train de se bécoter. Elle toussote et, immédiatement, les deux arrancars disparaissent.

19h 18 : Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Némésis ont enfin finis de monter le sapin synthétique sans que l'auteure ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ils le décorent et Grimmjow en profite pour enrouler une guirlande dorée autour d'Ulquiorra, sous le regard attendris et narquois de Némésis.

19 h 20 : Grimmjow, prétendant s'être coupé, file à « la pharmacie chercher des pansements». Deux minutes plus tard, on entend un concert de jurons. L'auteure veut aller voir ce qui se passe mais est coincée dans la cuisine.

19 h 30 : Grimmjow, étant enfin sorti de la mare dans laquelle il était tombé, file à l'étage se changer. Némésis et Ulquiorra mettent la table, allument les bougies et la guirlande clignotante du sapin. Chacun des deux déposes trois paquets au pied du sapin. Grimmjow revient et en pose également trois.

20 h : l'auteure sort prudemment de la cuisine, d'où s'échappe maintenant une bonne odeur et vois la table mise, le sapin prêt. Elle sourit et pleure un peut, émue, puis pose deux paquets sur le sol, à côté des autres.

21 h 30 : l'auteure appelle Ulquiorra à la rescousse.

22heures : Tout le monde est à table, en tenue de gala. Grimmjow est en costard (allez demander à Ulquiorra comment il à fait pour le convaincre) et Ulquiorra est habillé décontracté (pour une fois). On trinque, on rigole (j'vous invite, tiens) et on se régale des plats que Grimm et l'auteure ont mis des heures à préparer (avec le grand retour du gâteau aphrodisiaque (l'auteure déteste le gingembre)).

23h 18 : Ayant fini le repas, c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux.

Grimmjow : une boite de préservatifs lubrifiés et un tube de lubrifiant (de la part de l'auteure), une nouvelle veste (de la part de Némésis) et un pendentif en forme de clef (de la part d'Ulquiorra).

Ulquiorra : la boite de préservatifs de Grimmjow (cadeau de l'auteure), un bracelet style tribal avec son nom gravé dessus (de la part de Grimmjow) et un DVD « Prédartors » (de la part de Némésis)

Némésis : Une pile de CD de Arch Enemy (de la part de l'auteure), une paire de chaussures (de la part de Grimmjow (« ça m'fais froid d'toujours te voir te trimbaler pieds-nus »)) et un livre sur le yoga (de la part d'Ulquiorra).

L'auteure : une série de cahiers (de la part d'Ulquiorra), un chargeur de PC pour voitures (de la part de Grimmjow) et une photo d'eux quatre (de la part de Némésis).

0h58 : Tout le monde va se coucher, content (et un peut bourré (pas vrai Ulqui ?))et l'auteure se retourne vers l'écran

-Hey, joyeux noël à vous aussi ! Je vous remercie de me suivre avec autant d'attention. De la part de toute l'équipe, Momo, Matou, Chany-chan, Némésis, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (qui ne sont, de toute façon, pas à moi), merci encore.

* * *

***Si vous voulez savoir de quelle expérience culinaire il s'agissait, envoyez moi un MP ^^.**

**Joyeux noël, et bisou à tous. Merci de votre fidélité, je vous dédicace cette fic.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
